


10 Reasons James loves Sirius

by skyorganasolo



Series: 10 Reasons I love you [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyorganasolo/pseuds/skyorganasolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 Reasons why James fall in love with Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Reasons James loves Sirius

1\. His smile that lights up his whole face and just makes the world brighter by its existence. The smile that makes him the most beautiful person on earth. The smile that made James fall in love with Sirius. That smile that James would do anything to see; the smile that James makes happen as often as possible. The smile that Sirius has whenever James says "I love you" (which is everyday because James just loves that smile and because it is true).

2\. His strength. The strength Sirius had to be a good person despite his upbringing. The strength Sirius had to run away, to get away from his abusive family.

3\. His eyes that are truly windows to his soul. His eyes that show his emotions even when his face doesn't. His eyes that are so fill of live and emotion all the time. His eyes that James could stare into for all eternal. His eyes that are the most beautiful eyes James have ever seen

4\. His excitement. The way he gets excited about the things he loves. His eyes lighting up and arms gesturing in excitement when talking about them—about the Lord of the Rings, Narnia, muggle things, his motorbike, and James' favorite, James himself.

5\. His kisses. When they kiss, James feels like the world both stops and spins faster than every before. Whenever they kiss, it feels like it's the first time and the last time. The feeling of Sirius' hands in his hair messing it up even more as he holds Sirius against his body running his hands up and down Sirius. And every time, it feels like they are the only two people in the world, there is nobody else but them; it's just Sirius and him.

6\. His body. The feel of his body against him as they sleep, James holding him close to protect Sirius from nightmares and just to know he's there. The feel of him pressed against him when they kiss or hug or cuddle. Basically just everything that gives a reason for James to touch Sirius and just feel him or even when there is no reason. James just loves the way Sirius feels.

7\. His absolute loyalty. Sirius' loyalty to his friends who are his family. And his loyalty to his little brother for the longest time, refusing to give up on him even after running away from. His loyalty to the cause and determination to save innocent lives.

8\. His passion. Sirius' determination to save his loved ones and innocent lives in the way as possible. His passion about the things his love. The way he live life to its fullest, making the most of every moment.

9\. His leather jacket. Just the way the jacket looks on him. The way it makes him look even more handsome than before, especially when on his motorbike.

10\. His mind. The way their minds meddle together. How they don't need words to express their feelings to each other. How they just know what the other one is thinking without saying. The way they are one, always knowing what the other needs. The way that their happiness is interlinked; how they can't be happy without the other's happiness.


End file.
